Vengeance
by Dilpickles00
Summary: (Sequal to Hunt for Lori Loud) After Lori Louds Death, Kaiser Führer Clyde of the Nazi Austro-Hungarian Empire wants revenge on Angelica, Will the Soviets stop Clyde from getting to Angelica before it's too late (Also a crossover with Call of Duty)
1. Clydes Secret Mission

**Coming Off From the Last Story Lori Loud has been executed for her war crimes in the nazis and that ends the third Reich or supposedly**

A Celebration is held in Berlin and Clyde in disguise is going to try and see the embalmed corpse of his wife who he wants buried in a tomb in his palace

"Hurry Up we don't want to get caught" said Clyde

"I'm trying my best to lift this open casket" said The Royal Guard

as soon as Clyde was near the front door John Soap McTavish Recognized something suspicious

"What you guys up to" said Soap

"em...Nothing" said Clyde

"Dosent seem like nothing" said Soap

"But we were just going home with a large goody bag" said Clyde

"Just Agree with them Soap" said Captain Price as he interrupted their conversation

"okay goodbye" said Soap

"Bye" said both the Royal Guard and Clyde

"Yes My secret plan is almost complete" said Clyde

 **What's Clyde Going to do with Loris Corspe, Find out next time**


	2. General Sheppard

**Clyde Has just got Loris Corspe in a Body Bag but before long he is caught red-handed by General Sheppard the Leader of Task Force 141 and Shadow Company division a PMC within US Army Rangers**

"What do you think your doing" said Sheppard

"I'm just..." Said Clyde

"I know what your doing, Wheeling your dead wife to your palace" said Sheppard

"Wait how do you know" said Clyde

"Come Here" said Sheppard

General Sheppard leads Clyde into a dark basement room with 3 US Army Rangers (Shadow Company) Oxide, Discaple 1 and Lambert

"Wait is that the leader of the Nazi Austro Hungarian Empire" said Oxide

"Yes now Clyde Sit down (Clyde sits down)" said Sheppard

"Yes Sheppard" said Clyde

"Just call me Gold Eagle" said Sheppard

"Yes Gold Eagle, So what is going on" said Clyde

"Task Force 141 is in crisis" said Gold Eagle

"How" said Clyde

"None of them have the will to kill Makarov" said Gold Eagle

"And None of them agree with us" said Oxide

"Thanks Oxide" said Gold Eagle

"So what does this have to do with me" said Clyde

"I want you to join us..in case Nazi Austro Hungarian Empire Fails" said Gold Eagle as he hands Clyde a Shadow Company uniform with a US flag on it

"thanks Guys" said Clyde

"Your Welcome your highness" said Lambert

Clyde leaves the room

"Who was that" said The Royal Guard

"That was General Sheppard who's on our side, now let's get Lori Home" said Clyde

 **This story is going to lead into Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty Ghosts as well and then it will branch into a future story arc but Clydes quest to hunt Angelica is easy but first he has to destroy Task Force 141**


	3. Loose Ends

**This Chapter happens during a mission during Modern Warfare 2 Loose Ends**

Gary Roach Sanderson and Simon Ghost Riley are wounded and have the DSM with Makarovs playbook on it

as they approached the helicopter, General Sheppard comes out of the helicopter

"Have you got the DSM" said General Sheppard

"we've got it sir" said Ghost

"Good, that's one less loose end" said Sheppard

General Sheppard betrays Task Force 141 and shoots Roach in the chest with a .44 Magnum

"NOO..." said Ghost

General Sheppard shoots ghost in the head/spleen (Disputed where he hit him)

afterwards Shadow Company soldiers pick them up and throw them to a ditch and then soaked in gasoline before being burned with Sheppard's Cigar

 **Shadow Company has betrayed Task Force 141, What will happen to Clyde in this situation (As we all know what happened to General Sheppard)**


	4. Enemy of my Enemy

**This is from the mission in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Enemy of My Enemy but Clyde is forced to leave his kingdom to fight with as a Shadow Company solider against Task Force 141 and Makarovs Inner Circle**

"This is Lambert, Clyde we need Soap and Captain Price dead but you need to cover us whilst our helicopter takes off" said Lambert

"Yes Sir" said Clyde

Clyde covers the men and succeeds the mission

But after Clyde Kills the last solider, he notices something suspicious about the solider

"What's that logo on his uniform" said Clyde

Clyde finds out it was a Republika Srpska uniform from the Yugoslav wars

"What's this" said Clyde

it's a letter written in the 1990s from a suspicious Republika Srpska

(In Serbian)" Dear Sevonlan Ladezic

Your job at killing minorities has impressed me, the former Nazi Obergrietführer Lori Loud **and** I would like to give you a promotion to captain in my new Gestapo Unit

from SS-Obergrietführer Lori Loud

 **Lori Loud has been revealed to travelling back more recent in time to help different factions to form her Third Reich, What's going to happen to Clydes Kingdom and What's Angelica and Dil and Tommy doing whilst this has been going on**


	5. The Trap for the All Grown Up Gang

**Meanwhile Dil Pickles and Angelica Pickles have been put back to their respective Time Periods but in Dils room, he is working on why it was so easy for Lori to try and restablish the Third Reich**

(On Dils TV)" Today A military coup has overthrown the Nazi Austro-Hungarian Empire, but a women came back from the dead (picture of Lori Loud in SS uniform) and tried to stop it but failed and now the revolutionaries now want the heads of both Lori Loud and Clyde the deposed Kaiser" said the News Annoucer

"Yes no more Evil in the world" said Dil

"D have you seen the news" said Tommy

"Yes I have and I'm estatic" said Dil

"But how did Lori came back from the dead" said Dil

"The Royal Guard used a Testla Coil plus Lisa Loud used a Electromagnetic revival machine she invented to fix it" said Tommy

"I thought Lisa Loud was working on our side" said Dil

"She is, she is a secret agent with our side whilst being undercover as a Nazi SS Scientist" said Tommy

"Where's Clyde" said Dil

"Some may say he is in Afghanistan working with a General Sheppard and Shadow Company, but I doubt that" said Tommy

"Why do you Doubt that" said Dil

Hey Dil, Hey Tommy, yes Dil you will need to play Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 to find out what happened to Shadow Company" said Chuckie as he entered the room

"Oh yeah didn't General Sheppard get a knife to the eye by Soap" said Dil

"Yes Dil" said Tommy

"Hello Guys I've got a dark secret about Lori" said someone on Dils Walkie Talkie

"Who is this" said Dil

"This is Clyde" said Clyde

"CLYDE, YOU TRAITOR IM GOING TO..." Said Tommy

"Relax, I spying on Lori for you guys..." Said Clyde

"How can we be sure" said Chuckie

"I noticed that Lori Loud has broken the first law of time" said Clyde

"Oh yeah like the 2nd Doctor had to regenerate and be forcibly exiled on earth for breaking this law" said Dil

"Yeah your right Dil, anyway she is gathering up old dictatorships and facist states like Republika Sprska and South Vietnam in the Yugoslav Wars" said Clyde

"Ok Clyde we've got your back" said Dil

"good" said Clyde

Conversation and connection ends

"I can't wait to kill them when they fall into my trap" said Clyde

Soon Lori Loud appears on his radio

"Have you set the trap" said Lori

"It has been done my Führer" said Clyde

"Awww that's cute Clyde" said Lori

"Anyway how's your Resurcrection " said Clyde

"Good do feel dizzy a bit" said Lori

"Good Good" said Clyde

"Bye Honey Bun" said Lori

"Bye my precious" said Clyde

 **The Nazi Austrio-Hungarian Empire has been overthrown and Clyde, Lori, Loris Historically evil militias and the renaments of Shadow Company have set a trap for the All Grown Up Gang**

 **Next Time: Find out what Angelica is doing**


	6. Angelica Back In Time

**Last Chapter, Lori and her special battalions set a trap for the All Grown Up gang but in this chapter Angelica will have help from her gang of babies and a old nation from many century's ago**

Angelica returns to her normal time period

"I better put this Soviet Uniform into storage" Said Angelica

She stores the uniform under the bed

"My little precious: the babies will be here in 5 minutes" said Drew

"Ok daddy" said Angelica with a bit of glum in her face

5 Minutes later

"Hello Angelica" said Tommy

"Yucki" said Dil

"What are ya doing" confidently said Tommy

"Just Saved the World from evil" said Angelica

"I thought you are evil" said Phil

"What did ya say" said Angelica

"Nothing" gulped Phil

Soon they were hurled back to early AD in Rome

"Where are we" said Angelica

"I see you have arrived, I'm Emperor Nero" said Nero

"Wow look at Tommy Dosent he look amazing" said Chuckie

"Yeah Chuckie" said Tommy

"Why am I here" said Angelica

"Lori is breaking the laws of time and has hired the Ottoman Empire to help her so I need you to become leader of the Roman Army" said Nero

"Deal" said Angelica

Nero gives Angelica and the babies Roman Army Uniform

"Hail Rome, Glory to the Empire" said Nero

"Hail Rome, Glory to the Empire" said Angelica and her Roman Army

 **The Roman Empire has joined Angelica and the Rugrats gang against Loris and Clydes Reich**

 **Next Chapter: Clydes Loyaltys are tested**


	7. Clydes Secret Plan

**Meanwhile: in a secret room their is Clyde and Shadow Company all having a discussion:**

"What are we gonna do, General Sheppards dead and now Lori is starting to become more crazy than Macbeth" said Lambert

"I have an idea" said Clyde

"What" said all of Shadow Company

"I thinking of betraying Lori and joining the side of Dil and Angelica" said Clyde

"But Angelica and Dil are commies" said Oxide

"It's our only hope, Lori could use us to destroy America and replace it with her version of the Third Reich" said Clyde

"He's got a point" said Lambert

"But Amercia secretly saved loads of Nazis via Operation Paperclip" said Oxide

"And what's your point" said Clyde

"My point is that after we kill Lori..." Said Oxide

"We won't kill Lori, I Will" said Clyde

"Why would you do it, Your her husband" said Lambert

"I have to finish what she started" said Clyde

"Okay we will plan a coup against Lori but in the meantime we will ally with her and pretend to follow her trap" said Butcher 17 suddenly as he walked in the room.

 **Clyde is joining the side of Dil Pickles and Angelica Pickles against Lori Loud and her crumbling Third Reich**


	8. The Trap

**In this Chapter The Trap has finally been set ready but:**

Soon the Roman Army lead by Angelica attacked Lori and Wehrmacht and Shadow Company

"CHARGE..." said Angelica

"You don't stand a chance against me" said Lori

"Remember Last time" said Angelica

"No" said Lori

Soon Lori was this time beating Angelica up with her Nazi SS juggernaut suit and was nearly about to kill her

"End of the line, you spoiled brat" said Lori

"At least I die with Dignity" said Angelica

As Lori lifted the sword up, Clyde pointed a Desert Eagle Pistol at Lori and said "I'm sorry" before shooting her in the head

Soon AGU Dil appeared

"Well Done Clyde, you've earned our trust" said Dil

"Why thank you" said Clyde

"Let's go home" said Dil

"Ok" said Clyde

 **Thats It Folks, This is the last chapter of the Hunt For Lori Loud/Vengeance trilogy, Hope you enjoyed the ride**


End file.
